My Annoying Roommates
by Toes.Of.Twinkle
Summary: Parry is smart. Really smart. But she ends up being the last to decide to join university. Along with her three best friends, Katie, Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie, she is off to uni... But there's one more thing. She and Katie are the only two girls in their building. ((Cover is temporary ))


**Author's Note - My humanized Club Penguin story! Hope you enjoy~ Oh, also, Katie is my best friend's, Parry is mine, and most of the others are Disney's. Please enjoy~  
**

**_Parry_**

Everything has been a blur lately. I always thought I would be the first to announce that Club Penguin University is for me, and then one by one, my friends would join me. Not the case. The first of us to decide to go to a real university was Rookie. Rookie. _Rookie._ Feeling very jealous of him, Jet decided to become Rookie's new roommate. Then Katie decided she would like to go. Finally, after debating to myself, I joined the university.

Rookie told me that the reason he was the first to go was because he knew what he wanted to do... Which scared me a little. What scared me even more was Rookie wants to be an engineer. Rookie. He told me he was going to teach Maths at the EPF school and he would build weapons and such too. He's the new, cuter, nicer, much better Gary. But Rookie... Teaching Maths... Making our weapons...

I remember when we decided to all go to a real university. We already knew enough about the EPF, so why not learn something new and not go to EPF school for another four years? Rookie definitely did not want to teach Maths at that time...

Katie is also majoring in Maths. After two years, she'll be able to join the culinary section of university, which she has already set up. Katie has wanted to bake for a while now. She's decided that the EPF needs a cook, and I would agree. Good food is long overdue.

Jet is going to be the music teacher. Our generation of agents is definitely bringing new jobs in the EPF. A new engineer, a real cook, even a personal music teacher for the school. Katie almost decided to join Jet and take that route, but she decided to stick to just playing instruments, not teaching them. I think Jet made a good choice though, he'll be a perfect music teacher. He has played the drums for as long as I can remember, and he loves his violin, no matter how girly Katie tells him it is. I think Rookie taught him the trumpet when we were taking classes with Mrs. Sprindle before the Adventurer's Quest... But that's a different story.

Oh, me? What am I going to do? Well... I'm really not sure. I've always loved drawing and writing, and I would love to recreate my comic from my primary years, Flare's Crazy Hairdo(o)s, but I don't know how smart that would be, considering the EPF is where we're set in stone. How am I supposed to do that while trying to fight off enemies? Exactly. Another thing I've always enjoyed is acting. Movies, plays, everything. Since I was a young girl, I've always loved making stories and changing them to movies... And I even had a semi-successful YouTube channel when I was a teenager. I would love to continue with that, but it just doesn't help me with my agency... The Elite Penguin Force. So what did I decide to major in? English. I could be the EPF's journalist. Well, I thought it was a good idea. Unfortunately, G said we didn't need one. He asked me what the point was, since we have Aunt Arctic. So, I talked to our headmaster, and now I'm majoring in what makes me look smart. Law. It was G's idea... And I thought it could be okay. I think I might have been wrong...

* * *

Our dorm is huge. Why, you ask? We were placed into Jet and Rookie's dorm. A guy's building. Katie and I are the only girls living here. Luckily, both of us can deal with guys...

It's night now, tomorrow is our first day in class. I look around the dorm. I'm in our small sitting room, with a TV, tiny kitchen, and a couch just barely big enough to fit all four of us. We each have our own rooms, small ones, but we don't mind.

I just sit on the couch, staring down at my phone, the homepage of the EPF Mainframe pulled up. What was I thinking? _Law?_ It wasn't me, it will never be me! I sigh, and then hear our main door open. Rookie walks in, an adorable grin on his face. He's definitely changed, that's for sure. I used to call him cute, now he's hot. He's tanned a lot, considering he used to as pale as Voldemort. He still wears the same lopsided propeller cap, and he still likes those red Hawaiian button-downs. I stand up and walk over to him, a small, crooked smile forming on my lips.

"You're up late." he says, flashing a grin that makes my face red.

"So are you." I say, grinning back, pretending that he isn't making me blush. "What were you doing, out so late?"

"Meeting the ladies," he says, satisfaction in his voice.

I roll my eyes. "Sure, the rich ones who have no smarts at all, only here because they have nothing else to do with their money." Rookie _is _hot though, and, I hate to admit it, but he could probably easily attract girls.

"But you know I only like you." he says, chucking to himself, walking towards his small room. " 'Night, Par'..." his voice fades away as his door closes.


End file.
